


we found love in a hopeless place

by gyuandkwan



Series: an assortment of little things [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, No Angst, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, actually this has been rotting in my drafts for months, basically a zombie soulmate au fusion cause i was feeling extra, short but give it a read, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuandkwan/pseuds/gyuandkwan
Summary: "What a terrible fucking time to find your soulmate."(After almost getting his head chomped off by Another One, Kim Mingyu might have to retract that statement. Thank god he found his soulmate.)or, a zombie slash soulmate baby fic where things arent angsty (for once)





	we found love in a hopeless place

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to the [real homo hours gc](https://twitter.com/realhomohours) on twitter-- happy one week to us!
> 
> [super special thanks to my beta, [quinn](https://twitter.com/skbbu) , for providing support and good grammar always]
> 
> SO IM BACK AFTER 2 MONTHS OF HIATUS (courtesy of writer's block) please anticipate more fics soon hehe and yes thats right i took the title from a rihanna song just because

Mingyu's arms are getting tired of swinging around and swatting all the annoying zombies from biting his head off. There were two in front of him and another that was approaching a couple meters away. Currently, he was standing on top of a cafeteria table at a mall's food court. His friends had been turned an hour ago. Mingyu shakes the depressing thoughts away and focuses on the corpse in front of him, which he was hitting on the head repeatedly like a whacking game at an arcade.

He kicked the second zombie off the table and luckily, the corpse went crashing through the other tables. The zombie in front of him was now more deformed looking than before and he just opted to kick it off the table as well.

Mingyu took the blessed moment to rest for a second before stepping down the table to run wherever his feet take him. His steps come to an abrupt stop when he spots a figure under the table he was standing on. It couldn’t have been a zombie, there were no guttural growling or even a single bloody footprint. Mingyu backtracks, hoping to every divine being of the universe to _please_ grant him a companion that can help him out somehow.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked gently, crouching down to look at the person properly. The nearest zombies were still pretty far away -- he could spare a minute to talk to this guy. Mingyu suddenly freezes, then promptly tries not to cry out when the counter on his arm sears in hot pain.

Kim Mingyu knew he always had bad timing, but now he could safely say that he was, in fact, the _king_ of the worst timing ever. The dude looks at him weirdly and with a slightly pained expression, indicating he was feeling the same.

"What a terrible fucking time to find your soulmate." His soulmate doesn't seem to be listening, so Mingyu frowns, then watches the other boy's eyes widen.

"Watch out--!" The guy's words were cut off when he swiftly pulls out a gun from his side and shoots something behind Mingyu. He jumps in surprise, and turns around after hearing a loud thud on the ground.

The bullet had pierced directly where the corpse's unbeating heart would be. Mingyu turns back around and faces his soulmate, not sure of what had just happened. He stares at him dumbly, mouth hanging open and eyes wide in shock.

"What was your name again?" Mingyu asks, dazed. The other shoots him an amused half-smile and Mingyu thinks that he might be in love already. All undead things aside, this guy was actually hot. Like, smoking.

"I haven't mentioned it before, but it's Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo. I'm actually, uh, a marksman? Guess you're in luck."

"A marksman?!" Mingyu almost chokes on nothing. What did he do in his previous life to have such a convenient soulmate. He clears his throat, wanting to keep a good image. "Oh, a marksman. That's cool."

Wonwoo laughs, but it wasn't the boisterous kind or even a low chuckle. It was more of a short, sweet sound that rang pleasantly in Mingyu's ears. His cheeks feel a little pink. "You're cute. What's your name?"

"O-oh right, I'm Kim Mingyu!" He tries to give his most charming smile, canines up for show and all. "I'm a med student. Was taking a bio-med course to become a doctor, but, y’know, zombies got in the way."

Wonwoo's mouth stretches into a smile, eyes slightly widening in disbelief. "A marksman and a doctor. We make the perfect pair, Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu feels his heart flutter a little. "Yeah."

"This _is_ a terrible time to find your soulmate, though," Wonwoo agreed, putting his gun back in its holster, "but be more careful, Mingyu. I don't want you dying on our first meeting. That's hardly romantic, is it?"

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa i hope u enjoyed reading as usual kudos and comments are super appreciated i love u


End file.
